Daddy in progress
by bitha-granger
Summary: U/A Hay cosas que no debes hacer ebrio. Como manejar, tener el teléfono de tu ex o aceptar la responsabilidad de algún ser viviente. Mierda, nos conocíamos desde bebes y sé que no debo dejarlos solos haciendo el inventario del bar, pero jamás creí que fuesen tan idiotas ¿En qué pensaban? Cierto, no lo hacían. Estaban jodidamente ebrios y ahora tenían una bebe en la puerta.
1. Prologo

Prologo

.

Hoy, desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Sentía la luz llegando a mis ojos, casi torturándome. Era como si mi cabeza gritara "_no volveré a tomar jamás. ¡Jamás de los jamaces! ¡Lo juro!_" Pero la parte realista, justo en la otra esquina, se tomaba una imaginaría pastilla para el dolor y decía _"¿Cuándo es la próxima?_".

Primer consejo para tomar con prudencia:

Jamás vayas conmigo

El segundo:

Jamás vayas conmigo cuando sea mi turno en la barra porque… mierda, si quiero tomar, tomaré contigo. Y si nos emborrachamos, serás en último en perder la conciencia.

.

Y ahí estaba yo. Con un jodido rayo de luz en mi precioso, matutino y desordenado rostro. ¿Ayer me había quitado el maquillaje? ¿Ayer me había maquillado? Mierda ¡Sí! Creo.

Piensa Bells, ¿qué fue lo último que hiciste? La parte realista, la que había tomado la pastilla, se doblaba de la risa al verme hablando sola. La otra parte de mi cerebro, seguía jurando a todos los Dioses que no volvería a tomar en su imaginaria vida.

Yo solo suspire e intenté organizar mis ideas.

.

Recuerdo haber llegado al bar. Recuerdo haberme quejado con Emmet por su mierda de turno en comparación con el mío. También recuerdo la llegaba de _blondie_ y su ataque a Emmett… _Blondie_ era jodidamente una perra cuando se lo proponía. Pero cuando se trataba de Emmett, ella no necesitaba proponérselo para ser una absoluta, total y completamente loca perra desquiciada. Pero era su jodida vida y yo no era quien para meterme en sus cosas.

Recuerdo a los dos caminando hacia la bodega después de unos 20 minutos de gritos sin sentido y sonrisas morbosas. Y luego estaba Edward coqueteando con la chica que venía cada 3 días solo para, técnicamente, mostrarle a sus niñas cuando él estaba a 1 metro a la redonda. ¿Saben qué es peor que ver a tus amigos enrrollándose? Que lo hagan en tus narices y a ti no te pregunten ni el número de los tragos que compran.

Aquella parte de mi cerebro se distrajo de sus suplicas a los Dioses para gritar un "_¡Concentrate en alguna mierda!". _El lado realista seguía riéndose de mi.

En fin… ¿Qué había hecho después?Recuerdo a Kate y Angela en la barra. Recuerdo que se reían de mi y mis rabietas por el nuevo reparto de horas. ¡Ese par de zorras me las pagarían! Las dos habían empezado a tomar y me sumaron a los tragos esperando emborracharme. Yo lo sé…. Casi tanto como sé que ellas también lo saben.

Luego… esperen. Luego seguí tomando… y tomando… recuerdo estar en el baño con Angie. Creo que le sostenía el cabello… ¡oh no! Mierda. ¡Ella sostenía mi cabello!

.

Odio vomitar. Es una mierda de alcohol perdido.

.

No miento al decir que habría continuado mi rabieta. Definitivamente no lo hago. Tengo esta casi mágica capacidad de quejarme por cosas que al resto del mundo le parecen aburridamente comunes. Yo en cambio, soy una quejumbrosa hasta la médula. Puedo hacerlo por horas y horas y horas….

Si es que no hubiese escuchado ese ruido… hubiese sido mejor que no lo escuchase. Era una especie de quejido/ronquido/gemido. Un sonido masculinamente interesante.

Abrí mis ojos con más rapidez de lo que lo haría comúnmente estando ebria y, como era obvio, me maree aún más.

Tenía una pierna fuera de la cama tocando el suelo. Un suelo que definitivamente no era el mío. Miré el resto de mi cuerpo para sorprenderme con una simple sabana. Encontrarme desnuda no fue una sorpresa. Tampoco lo fue el hecho de estar borracha, desnuda y olvidadiza en una cama extraña.

Lo extraño fue reconocer la casa. Reconocer el suelo. Y reconocer la jodida cama.

Porque cuando me voltee, mi mejor amigo estaba justo ahí, durmiendo tal cual como yo lo hacía. Pero él estaba tranquilo y pasivo, no entrando en un ataque de pánico como la que les habla.

Me obligué a dar estúpidas respiraciones. Parecía a punto de dar a luz.

Eso hizo que recordara la luz en mi cara. Lo que significaba que era de día. Y que yo no había dormido en mi cama, ni en mi casa, ni con mi ropa.

Y juzgando por la desnudes de Edward tan cercana a mi desnudes, haber jugado damas, ajedrez o póker nocturno estaban descartados. A no ser que hubiésemos jugado strip-poker. ¿Quién había ganado?

Un nuevo quejido me trajo a la realidad.

.

Voltee, busque mi ropa en tiempo record, me vestí feliz y contenta hasta que me di cuenta que no tenía bragas. A la mierda, he estado en peores situaciones.

Me atreví a tomar las llaves de su coche. Podría decirle que lo lleve a su casa y me fui en su auto. ¿Sería creíble?

El asunto, es que soy una mejor amiga hambrienta por las mañanas. Por lo que no es de sorprenderse que caminara hasta la cocina y metiera mi intrusa cabeza en el refrigerador de Edward buscando alimento.

-¿Qué haches Bella?

-Absolutamente nada, princesa- respondí con un resto de donut atravesada en la garganta.

-¿sabes que hace mi mami Edward con uno de estos?- pregunto ella con mis mini-bragas en sus manitas- ¿no creo que le queden buenas?

Creo que jamás he corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Ni he inventado mentiras más absurdas. Pero era una niña de cuatro años. ¿Qué clase de cosa es tan imposible para que los niños no lo crean?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, dejando volar un ratito la imaginación**

Capítulo 1:

Era la séptima hora del día detrás de la barra del _Eclipse _después del día oscuro… como maduramente había decidido llamarlo. Mis piernas pedían severamente un descanso y quería mandar a un lugar muy grosero a uno o dos tipos pidiendo a gritos un par de tragos. ¿Qué acaso no veían que estaba ocupada?

Había visto cuando él bajaba las escaleras. Servía una corrida de tequilas cuando llegó a la barra y apoyó su frente sobre el frío metal absolutamente derrotado. Su cabello cobrizo venía despeinado, pero eso no fue impedimento para que él siguiera pasando las manos por su descontrolado pelo.

Lo conocía… era el gesto clásico de _"He tenido un día de mierda. Y quiero que acabe"_. Por lo que me apiadé de él, regalándole uno de los tequilas que servía.

Sabía perfectamente a qué venía. Miré el reloj mientras caminaba a la otra esquina de la barra… era casi media noche, las cosas recién estaban empezando a caldearse en el _Eclipse, _y si su meta era venir aquí esperando descansar, estaba muy equivocado.

Este negocio era en partes iguales… ganancias, costos y horas en vela.

-pasa al otro lado de la barra, mamá. Necesito ayuda- le dije al pasar por su lado.

Caminé hacia un grupo de put… chicas, que bajaron el escote de sus vestidos cuando vieron que Edward ponía su trasero sobre la barra para entrar a mi lado.

-Bella ¿Cuántas jodidas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?- me respondió con el ceño fruncido.

El apodo era perfecto. Y él tenía que estar demasiado muerto mentalmente para pensar que yo lo retiraría.

.

Aun así, no empezaría a discutir con él ahora que necesitaba sus manos sirviendo vasos a la velocidad de la luz. Porque si, podía ser inútil en muchas cosas… como cocinar, pensar, ser fiel o ser responsable... no emborracharse y acostarse con sus amigas ebrias, podía ser un ejemplo excelente. Pero, en lo que si era jodidamente bueno, era haciendo esto. Lucir sus estúpidas habilidades para girar una que otra botella haciendo lindos tragos. Era un buen barman.

El _Eclipse_ estaba lleno. Las paredes oscuras, las luces de neón en las esquinas. Parlantes cada 4 metros haciendo que el maldito espacio fuera una caja de ruido y sordera temporal. Y ellos… ahí, en la barra. Dejando que el mundo perdiera un poquito de neuronas alcoholizando hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero… ¡A la mierda! Era la manera perfecta de conseguir ingresos. La gente era estúpida cuando bebía… yo lo sabía, mis mini-bragas perdidas eran la muestra íntimamente viviente de ese hecho. Sin embargo, mi segundo mejor ejemplo eran ellos dos, Edward y Emmett, eran potencialmente estúpidos cuando el alcohol dominaba sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-¿Cómo esta Emma?- pregunté mientras servía un corrida de tragos a un grupo de chicos que no paraba de alabar mis dos maravillosas… maneras de servir.

Hay algo que cambia casi inmediatamente después de tener sexo -porque sí recuerdo los paquetes de aluminio al lado de la cama la mañana anterior. Que no quiera mencionarlos, es cosa de mi lado racional asociado con mis cuerdas vocales actuando-. Te vuelves estúpidamente brillante para el resto de los hombres. como si hubiese un enorme cartel de neón en tu cabeza diciendo ¡ELLA HA TENIDO SEXO!

El problema es que el efecto solo dura un par de horas.

.

Edward solo sonrió en respuesta a mi pregunta.

Lo que casi me hizo sonreír a mi y mi lado racional... Casi hago un extraño baile de la felicidad porque mi princesita no hubiese dicho nada.

Aquella sonrisa tonta seguía en los labios de Eward, lo cual no fue exactamente una sorpresa. Cuando la conocí, estaba gritando como si estuviera probando la vida útil de sus pulmones, llegando al máximo en ese minuto. Olía asqueroso, el contorno de sus ojos estaban rojos después de tanto griterío y ellos la miraban como si fuera la reencarnación de chucky. Emma se demoró 30 segundos en tenerme comiendo de su mano. Y yo demoré tres horas en callarla y tranquilizar a los dos imbéciles que tenía por mejores amigos y tutores responsables de una bebé.

-Ella me quiere más a mí que a Emmett- dijo el cobrizo sonriendo como un padre orgulloso.

.

Emma era una pequeña niña de cuatro años que llegó a los brazos de Edward y Emmett cuando apenas tenías 13 meses.

Conocimos a James y a Victoria en la universidad. Ambos eran la encarnación de la locura y el descontrol, pero eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Se casaron tres meses antes de terminar la carrera y no mucho tiempo después fueron padres de una hermosa pequeña. Emma tenía los ojos azules de James y el cabello rojizo de Victoria, era la luz en todas nuestras vidas. Emmett y Edward terminaron siendo los padrinos de la pequeña en una de las tantas borracheras que se formaban cuando estaban los tres chicos juntos.

Nuestras vidas eran tranquilas. Con Emmett decidimos abrir el bar y Edward puso gran parte de los recursos económicos. Así era nuestra vida… servíamos por horas iguales y nos preocupábamos del bar por turnos… excepto cuando James y Victoria venían antes de abrir, Emmett y Edward hacían reír a la bebé lanzando botellas de un lugar a otro y yo le tomaba miles y miles de fotos.

Hasta que un día los chicos no llegaron. No nos preocupamos o algo por el estilo, por lo que cuando mi teléfono sonó a la mañana siguiente, mi vida, y aún más la de los chicos, sufrió un drástico giro.

-Grave error _mamá_. La princesita me quiere más a mi…. Pero los tiene a ustedes para resignarse de mi esclavizante horario de laboral.

Edward rió después de mi queja. En el fondo, yo sabía que él sabía que era cierto. Se puso uno de los mandiles negros con el nombre del bar en una esquina y tomó las botellas. Supe que el show comenzaría cuando las luches de la barra se apagaron y toda la atención se centró a mis espaldas.

Edward era un capullo egocéntrico y un hijo de puta el 70% del día, pero sabía cómo llamar la atención, y eso era bueno.

El grupo invitado de la noche continuó tocando y el público que no miraba como idiota a Edward, se divertía frotántose unos a los otros en la pista de baile. Había una pareja en particular que estaba intentando imitar una mala película porno… no más tragos fuertes a los chicos hormonales en la pista. Sería mi logo, mi insignia, mi filosofía de vida. Lo pondría en una de esas calcomanías para auto y lo pegaría en mi amada Ducati… pero en algún lugar poco visible, porque ¡mierda! Mi billetera sonríe cada vez que algún chico hormonal en la pista de baile se le seca la lengua.

Edward dejo la botella con tequila a mi costado derecho, llamando mi atención.

Al girarme, el muy capullo estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal. No es que no lo haya hecho antes –sobretodo anoche- pero no eran cosas que quisiera rememorar. ¿Siempre ha tenido los ojos tan verdes?

-hey Bells… diré esto rápido y directo.

Casi todo en mi interior-y digo _casi_, porque creo que mi útero se congeló- tembló con la simple idea de una pregunta abierta.

-¿sabes si Emma vio a la chica que estuvo en mi casa?

-¿QUÉ?- contesté mientras mi desodorante demostraba que si me acompañaría en tiempos difíciles.

-Es que... Emma me preguntó por qué tenía calzones de niña en la mañana- eso último lo dijo incluso inflitrándose en mi oxigeno vital- y definitivamente nos acostamos, porque había unos diez condones ocupados en el suelo.

.

Iba agregar _"jodido mentiroso egocéntrico"_ a la lista de hermosas cualidades de Edward Cullen cuando llegase a mi casa. Porque yo recordaba perfectamente la cantidad de condones en el suelo. No quería mencionarlos, pero mierda que me acordaba.

Sin embargo, el día oscuro, milagrosamente, era tan oscuro para él como lo era para mí. Exceptuando eso de los no-diez-condones en el suelo. Por lo que ambos podíamos pretender que no había pasado jamás.

-Edward, sin afán de insultar tus hermosas cualidades de razonamiento básico ¿cómo sabría yo si ella la vio?- quizás mis ojos se pusieron en blanco en ese momento. Pero mis puños se apretaban intentando mantener la mentira.

-ella te mencionó en la mañana. -dijo él, absolutamente relajado- Dijo que te llevaste los calzones pequeños ¿eran sexys? Oh… también dijo que dormiste con Emmett

.

Había olvidado eso. También había olvidado que soy una mierda mintiendo… acabo de recordar por qué no lo hago muy seguido.

.

-si, yo… estaba tan "_feliz"_ anoche, que decidí dormir en su casa. Emmett dijo que podía dormir con él.

-ya lo sé- dijo Edward sonriendo- Emmett dijo que te portaste muy bien anoche.- _él ¿dijo eso?_- sin embargo, no quiero saber que ustedes dos se están acostando. No quiero que Emma sepa que se están acostando… en realidad no quiero que Emma sepa lo que es acostarse, exceptuando por cuando ella se va a la cama.

No me avergüenza aceptar que mis pulmones volvieron a respirar tranquilos.

.

-en primer lugar, si hago o no algo con Emmett, no es de tu incumbencia. En segundo; ¿hacer algo con Emmett? ¡No! ¡Dios! ¡Es como mi hermano! Y en tercer lugar-le dije sacándome el delantal y tomando la cámara que estaba en la parte más baja de la barra- mi turno ya terminó, así que ve a joder por ahí, sin mí –en la más literal de las peticiones-.

.

Cuando puse ambos pis al otro lado de la barra, fue como Dios abriendo los mares… solo que al revés porque aquí no se abrieron, se cerraron. Y el mar, era un tumulto de personas exaltadas por alcohol en su sistema.

Tenía la foto perfecta de los músicos del día y las luces de neón de fondo le daba cierto toque profesional. era perfecta para el mural, pero mi brazo derecho fue llevado hacia un lado bruscamente.

-¿LAS BRAGAS ERAN SEXYS?- gritó Edward inclinado en la barra, tratando de evitar toda la música de fondo

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ERAN SEXYS!- respondí por inercia- ERAN MI…mi-mi-mitad de encaje y lo otro azul

.

Él sonrió y volvió a entrar en su mundo de barman mujeriego.

Yo, simplemente me aleje de la barra para tomar la esperada y ansiada fotografía. Pero todo lo que conseguí fue la cara de Emmett en medio de la toma.

Baje la cámara y lo mire con la mejor y mortífera cara de Isabella Swan. Pero mi expresión se derritió y mi coraje corrió debajo de la cama cuando Emmett soltó

-¡Belli-Bells! adivina a quién vi hoy salir, medio desnuda, de la pieza de mami Edward.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron obra y gracia de la maravillosa S.M. Yo solo me divierto con una idea que surgió en mi cabeza. **

Capítulo 2:

He analizado las preguntas difíciles.

También me sé de memoria las respuestas a cada una de ellas. Porque soy bar-woman. Soy a la que llega salubridad y le hace las preguntas difíciles. Soy con la que va seguridad y pregunta sobre las edades de los clientes. Soy la que atiende en la barra, que no cae bajo un par de tetas meneándose.

-Si tú esas aquí, ¿quién cuida a mi princesita?- eso solo tenía un nombre: Preocupación.

La parte realista de mi cabeza se daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros cantando "_¡Es Distracción! ¡Es distracción!". _

-Alice- fue su simple respuesta. No pase por alto que ahora era "_Alice_" y no "_Allie_". La azabache tenía apenas 17 añitos… y creía tener un enamoramiento por Emmett - ¡Vamos B! Estoy esperando.

Tenía dos opciones claras. Mentir o implorar que no dijese ni una puta palabra. Pero estamos hablando de Emmett. Así que mis opciones se limitaban a una sola.

Dejé la cámara colgando en mi cuello mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-tengo… 50 dólares y una de esas estúpidas chapitas que nos dio Allie en el verano. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Renee siempre había dicho que una mujer debe ser una dama con clase y una perra con actitud.

Yo tenía mucho de lo segundo, pero lo primero aún seguía en proceso. Por eso siempre estaba metida en problemas.

Por eso y porque Emmett es mi mejor amigo.

-B, francamente no creo que estés parada sobre la mejor tabla- dijo él mirando el escenario- yo creo que esto se podría arreglar fácilmente. Si tú cooperas yo podría no haber visto nada… o podría tener serios problemas de memoria. Como tú prefieras.

_¡Jodido abusivo!_ ¿Qué trapos ocultos tenía de Emmett? ¡Ninguno! Él es una mierda de trasparencia.

La parte realista de mi cerebro se ponía los guantes de box lista para el primer asalto. La otra, se estaba hincando y haciendo ejercicios bucales.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?- juro por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, que cuando venga _Blondie_ le diré que Emmett dio positivo a sífilis, gonorrea y herpes genitales.

-Nada excéntrico- dijo sonriendo. Él y sus estúpidos hoyuelos

-no tengo dinero- le advertí- no venderé mi cuerpo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Y estás jodido mentalmente si crees que tomaré una sola hora más de las que me corresponden en la barra.

¿Ya ven? La perra con actitud me sale natural. Lo de la dama con clase… bueno, Renee tenía un negocio de venta de consoladores, ella no podía pedir una mejor hija de la que le salió.

Y fue cuando mi ángel apareció del cielo.

Bueno, no era mi ángel. Era una especie de protegido. _El principito_, como era conocido en el _Eclipse,_ chocó contra mi hombro con su cabello cubriendo aquella hermosa cara que Dios que dio. Apestaba a tequila.

_El principito_ era menor de edad... pero también era una especie de _Príncipe Heredero _o alguna mierda por el estilo en estos lugares. Para mí, era la cosa más preciosa de la tierra. Para Emmett, era el hermano menor de su adorada _Blondie_.

Ambos olvidamos el tema de _"Bella-saliendo-de-puertas-ajenas"._ Él, porque Rosalie le cortaría ambas bolas y las ocuparía de pendientes si encontraba a su hermano en esas condiciones. Y yo… bueno, porque soy una jodida suertuda. Jamás nos importó tanto como hoy, que uno de los retoños se descarriara del redil a tan temprana edad.

.

.

A mí, las relaciones no se me daban bien.

Ni las mías, ni las ajenas, ni las idealizadas siquiera. Era como el grinch del amor. Sin embargo, era la mejor dando mi opinión o hacer de celestina, sin ser necesitada.

Así que después de dejar al Principito en su casa, en un considerable estado de ebriedad y luego de haber llorado sobre mi hombro gran parte de la noche, le mande un mensaje a Emmett diciendo que cubriría a Allie en sus últimas horas con mi adorable Emma. Él, como era de esperarse, no me contestó.

Cuando llegué al edificio, James, el hijo mayor del portero, coqueteo conmigo unos quince minutos hasta que llegó su novia. Yo simplemente me deje querer por el bien de la humanidad.

Subí al quintó piso por las escaleras, porque mis posibilidades de entrar a Harvard eran más altas que yo entrando a esa mierda de elevador que crujía, gruñía y se quejaba cada vez que alguien lo ocupaba. Ocupé las llaves que los chicos me habían dado hace años y caminé al único lugar donde podrían estar.

-¿Dónde m-i-e-r-d-a dejó _mami Edward_ las burbujas?- Alice, en su delgada y pequeña humanidad, se había subido sobre la manilla de la puerta del armario para poder ver sobre las jodidas altas galerías de los chicos. Que ellos fuesen altos, no significaba que todo el mundo era un gigante de brazos largos.

-¿le enseñas a deletrear?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba sobre el WC. El baño estaba totalmente invadido por la presencia de Emma. Aunque eso no era exactamente una característica… ya que toda la casa estaba invadida por Emma. El baño en particular, debía ser su santuario personal justo después de su habitación.

Era rosa. Muy rosa. Felpa rosa, adornos rosa, cepillos rosa, peinetas rosa, espejos con marco rosa. El WC estaba forrado en una cosa rara con princesas y adornos… rosa. Había molestado durante tanto tiempo a los chicos por la muerte de su masculinidad, que ya no tenía gracia siquiera mencionarlo. Incluso aquella vez que les mandé una corona de flores que decía _"Siento lo de tus bolas"_ ya comenzaba a perder gracia.

-Edward baja mi salario cada vez que Emma dice una mala palabra. El mes pasado dijo la palabra con J… esa que termina con oder. El aporte del mes anterior para mi auto fueron cero pesos. Odio a Edward y a la palabra con J- se quejó Alice, bajando de un saltó de le manilla. Ella algún día se rompería una pierna.

¿Debería mencionarle que quien le paga es Emmett? Eso quizás reduciría el enamoramiento de Alice por mi mejor amigo. Pero Emmett es un capullo, merece tener miedo de llegar a su propia casa y que Alice no lo tiente con un negligé.

Que la princesita dijera _Joder_, probablemente fuera más culpa mía que de Alice, Edward o Emmett… pero dejaríamos que el último se llevase la culpa.

-hoy fue el principito al bar- mencioné mientras jugaba con Emma. Ella estaba feliz en la bañera. Me había mirado, había sonreído y me había pasado uno de sus juguetes- estaba destrozado. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora, Alice?- yo sabía perfectamente que le hizo. Él lloró contra mi hombro por su rechazo, otra vez.

Miré a Alice disimuladamente esperando una respuesta o una reacción, lo que llegase primero. Ella estaba roja. Pero no de sorpresa o de halago, lo suyo era furia pura y dura.

Yo hubiera dado mi brazo derecho, naah… hubiese dejado que me cortaran las tetas con tal de tener un romance como el de Alice y el Principito. Pero ella insistía en que no era un romance y yo comenzaba a cansarme de vivir a través de una niña de 17 años.

-La próxima vez que Jasper Hale vaya a llorar a tus brazos, llévalo a tu casa y follen hasta que ambos olviden mi nombre si tanto lo deseas. A mí me tiene sin cuidado. Incluso, ¡Por mi mejor! así deja de molestarme de una vez por todas- decir que ella estaba enojada, era quedarse corto.

-Ow los celos y las palabras fuertes vuelven locos a los hombres, Allie. Debes decirlas cuando estés con ellos. Yo soy tu amiga…. Tú mejor amiga. A mí no me va mucho quitarle el novio a mis amigas.

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! Además ¿sabes lo triste que es que digas en voz alta que somos mejores amigas? No me avergüenzo, lo grito a los cuatro vientos… pero es triste. – Lo era, Alice tenía 17 y yo… bueno, tenía más. Muchos más. Unos diez más. Pero el destino es raro y consentido. Así que aquí nos tenían.

.

-¿qué es follar?- preguntó Emma, mirándonos con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Si Bella. ¿Qué es follar?- Alice era una romántica empedernida, por eso tenía un enamoramiento por Emmett. Yo ya estaba cansada de decirle que una perra vengativa como ella, no puede ser una romántica empedernida.

-follar… ¿Quién dijo follar?

-Allie dijo que tú ibas a follar con el principito_.-¡Ella no dijo eso!-_ ¿El principito es como yo? Yo soy tu princesita, así que, si él es tu principito ¿yo lo puedo conocer?

-follar es… es como jugar, princesa.

-El principito se llama Jasper, cariño- le dijo Allie mientras tomaba una toalla y la sacaba de la tina.- él es un poquito, solo un poquito mayor que tú. Si Bella folla con él, se la llevan presa.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Emma miraba a Alice como si ella supiese todas las respuestas de la vida.

-quiere decir que la encierran y que no puede salir _jugar_ con más principitos- le explicó mientras secaba su cabello.

Si metía mi cabeza a la tina y luego tiraba el secador de pelo ¿me moría? ¿O debía meter el cuerpo completo?

-Pero yo no quiero que Bella está encerrada. A mí me gusta que Bella juegue conmigo- Emma me miró, sus cejas se juntaron y alzó uno de sus deditos blancos entre la toalla- Bella, ¡no quiero que juegues con el principito! ¡Te van a encerrar y no vas a jugar conmigo!

-Si Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo _dulcemente_- no debes _jugar_ con el principito.

-Princesa, el principito se va a poner triste si nadie _juega_ con él. Y no hay que ser egoísta… yo puedo_ jugar_ con él mientras tú estás en el colegio- se lo dije a Emma, pero miraba a Alice. Miraba como sus puños se cerraban, como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas y como su cerebro planeaba evaluaba diversas maneras matarme si ponía mis manos sobre el principito.

-Entonces- dijo Emma, mirándonos a ambas con una sonrisa feliz- Allie puede ir a jugar con el principito. Así él no está solito y triste y a ti no te encierran.

Ambas parpadeamos por la resolución de Emma. Yo me doble de la risa contra el WC rosa y Alice experimentó la sangre de su cuerpo llegando a sus mejillas en escasos segundos.

.

.

Después de acostar a Emma. Y convencerla de jamás, jamás de los jamaces pronunciar o siquiera pensar en la palabra follar. Por lo menos hasta que supiera cuanto se parecía esa palabra con jugar.

Caminamos a la cocina y tome dos cervezas. Edward decía que incitar a Alice a tomar era malo. Pero incitábamos a chicos menores que ella a tomar, y les vendíamos alcohol diariamente. Así que, como soy menos hipócrita, le pasé una de las corona mientras destapaba la mía.

-Allie, no lo digo de mala- "_es mi papel de casamentera hablando"._ Eso y mi vida personal al 0%- Pero se veía muy mal hoy. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Decir que su cara se puso roja es definitivamente poco, porque ardía, hervía y echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre se va a llorar contigo! ¿Sabes que es menor de edad, cierto? No deberías venderle alcohol, podría pasarle algo.- iba a recalcar que ella estaba tomando alcohol. Y era menos que él… por meses, pero menor al fin y al cabo.

-ow- le apreté una mejilla- ¡te preocupas por él!- caminé a la sala y ella me siguió. Reclamando.  
>-¡CLARO QUE NO!- yo escuché atentamente mientras me sobaba la mano después del manotón que me dio-… le podría pasar algo al Eclipse si descubren que les dan alcohol a los menores de edad. Además… no le hice nada, le dije bien clarito que no quería nada con él. Que dejara de molestarme ¡no lo quiero ver Bella! ¿Por qué mierda Jasper no me deja tranquila?<p>

-porque le gustas- fue mi respuesta al mismo tiempo que me tiraba al sillón de la casa de Emmett y de… _el innombrable revolcón de una ebria noche en la oscuridad misteriosa de mi cerebro nebuloso por el etanol._

Si yo volviese a tener 17 y tuviera los líos amorosos que tiene ella, sería la persona más feliz del planeta. Jasper tiene todo el material para ser un idiota engreído. Él está en el equipo de Baloncesto, cabello rubio precioso con problemas de control, facciones tan perfectas como un adolescente puede llegar a tener y los ojos azules más bonitos de su especie… después de Emma, claro. Casi me sentía una pedófila de solo pensar en él. ¡Pero NO! Él era dulce, la cortejaba, le mandaba flores, le decía que la quería, ¡Él se sonrojaba! Pero sólo Alice Brandon es tan empecinadamente terca para no querer salir con él.

-es un capullo egocéntrico, egomaniaco y superficial. ¡Hoy me avergoncé tanto que quise enterrar la cabeza en la tierra y morir!- Si a mí me regalasen una rosa y me declarasen amor eterno en público, ya sea ahora o a los 17, no me avergonzaría… bueno, quizás a los 17 si, pero eso era adorablemente romántico- ¿Sabes cuantas chicas lamen el suelo por el que camina? Además, si llegásemos a salir, parecería una chapita coleccionable a su lado. Sin mencionar que cada tres segundos le está sonriendo a alguien. ¡No, no y no! Si él fuera una chica, las demás chicas le dirían que es una perra egocéntrica, pero es un chico… así que es su sinónimo masculino o lo que sea.

Jasper no era una perra egocéntrica… su hermana mayor lo era, Rosalie podía causar combustión espontánea en tu sangre con solo mirarte. Pero no es algo que le diría a una chica de 17 años que suele soltar cada cosa que pasa por su cerebro. No si quería mantener mi preciada sangre en su lugar.

Habría dicho algo. Algo bueno… algo digno de ser dicho. Pero nuestra madura conversación fue interrumpida por otro maduro ser viviente.

.

-B. ¡Es de vida o muerte! Haces lo que te pido o le digo a Edward que fuiste tú la que salió de su cuarto. ¡No! ¡Mejor! ¡Le diré todo el mundo que te acostaste con él!

De nuevo pensé en la bañera y el secador de pelo.

La ventana no estaba muy lejos… si me tiraba de un quinto piso ¿moriría? ¿Y si me aseguraba en caer de cabeza?

Quizás si tiraba a Emmett conmigo…

-¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON EDWARD!?

Y todo fue un caos. Alice se levantó como un resorte del sillón dando vuelta la cerveza. Emmett se preocupó más de volver a contarle el chisme que de su adorado sofá de juego. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Por primera vez Alice no le prestaba atención a Emmett y creo que él estaba haciendo combustión espontánea por su indiferencia.

-¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON EDWARD Y NO LE CONTASTE?!- Emmett es una mierda como mejor amigo. ¿Sífilis? Me encargaría de traer exámenes reales. Maldito puto perro- ¿Es tu mejor amiga y no le contaste? ¿No se supone que las chicas se cuentan toda esa clase de cosas?

-eres mi mejor amigo. Y tampoco pretendía contarte. Solo paso. Estaba ebria, él igual y… paso. Fin. Él no lo recuerda y yo me fui antes de que me viera. No hay nada que decir.

-¿Te acostaste con Edward?- volvió a preguntar Alice. Esta vez parpadeo, jadeo y suspiró. Todo al mismo tiempo. Emmett estaba ahí, esperando un colapso nervioso o una guerra de chicas donde se sacan la ropa luchando. Le he dicho que eso no pasa, pero él no pierde la esperanza- ¡Eres una pésima mejor amiga! ¡Te acostaste con Edward otra vez y no me lo contaste! ¡Perra!- pero luego comenzó a reír e incluso se sonrojó- ¿Con _mami Edward_? ¿De nuevo?

-¿De nuevo?- Emmett miró a Alice y luego a mí- ¿Cómo que de nuevo? ¿Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, antes de que yo lo supiera, y no me lo contaste?

_¡Sip!_ Si me tiraba de cabeza y en la caída me cortaba las venas, fijo que moría.

Mi lado moralista se fue a esconder a una habitación y la otra parte, el realista, tachó los nombres de Alice y Emmett de la lista de mejores amigos.

-creía que éramos amigos, de esos que se cuentan todo- dijo Emmett. Sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que estaban tocando mi fibra sensible porque aceptaría lo que fuera. Los conocía y ellos a mí.

-hasta donde yo sabía, eras un hombre Emmett. De esos que tienen pene entre las piernas. De los que no les interesa saber quiénes se acuestan con su mejor amiga- Alice se rió. Y Emmett también, pero de un modo diferente.

-Es diferente… son mis mejores amigos y él ha estado, bueno…- Emmett dudó en seguir hablando. Algo sumamente raro en él- ¿Edward lo sabe? No lo último, lo de antes.

-Bueno, no estoy segura.-admití después de mirar a Alice, rogándole que no dijese una sola palabra- Él no dijo nada después y no estábamos del todo sobrios en la primera ocasión- no mencioné que la primera ocasión fue hace diez años, ni que para mí fue literalmente _La Primera ocasión_. No era el momento, ni algo que le diría a Emmett _soy-el-mejor-guardando-secretos_ McCarthy- De todos modos, no es como si Edward necesitase saberlo.

.

-¿No necesito saber qué?

.

Sí. Oficialmente, necesito evaluar los diferentes métodos de muerte segura. Una parte de mi cabeza, aunque no estoy segura cuál, abrió una libreta, y comenzó a escribir: "_Decapitación. La silla eléctrica. Sida."_

Volteo la hoja, escribió algo diferente. La arrancó y la pego en la pared. La leía como si la estuviera memorizando. Decía "_No volver a contarle nada a estos dos_".


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M. La historia es mía**

Capítulo 3 :

La primera vez que bese a un chico, tenía 15 años. Fue asqueroso. Él se aseguró de meter toda la lengua en mi boca y babeo gran cantidad de partes que no deberían ser babeadas en un rostro. Emmett y Edward lo apodaron _"Babas"…_ su creatividad en aquel entonces era, como lo notaran, notablemente superior al resto de sus iguales.

Pero _babas_ era dulce, amable y con el tiempo aprendió a besar sin compartir toda su secreción salival. Iba a buscarme a casa para ir al instituto y nos enrrollabamos en el sillón de papá antes de salir. Le gustaba tocarme el culo y yo no permitía nada más. Él tampoco lo pedía y yo presumía sus maravillas con los chicos.

Pero un día, el gusano de la duda se instaló en mi cerebro… y con gusano de la duda, me refiero a Edward _no-me-apetece-que-seas-feliz_ Cullen.

_-No estoy intentando reventar tu burbuja Bella, pero… tu mierda de novio no es tan jodidamente perfecto como crees que es. Y no voy a ser yo quien te lo oculte._

Lo había soltado. Así, sin anestesia. Sin un "_Bella, debo decirte algo que quizás no te guste mucho_…". Mejor mandémoslo a un orfanato y que les diga a todos los menores que Santa Claus no existe, que un conejo no pone huevos y si lo hiciera no serían ni una mierda de chocolate, que hada de los dientes es para que los dentistas te hagan mierda y que debajo de la cama, si vive un monstruo aterrador que te comerá los pies si bajas en la noche.

El asunto, es que a Babas le gustaba tocarme el culo. A mí y a varias chicas más. Y… definitivamente, las otras le dejaban más que solo tocarle el culo.

Él había dicho que no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de cariño y yo me lo había tragado… si hubiera sido una perra vengativa, Babas habría recibido los puños de Emmett esa misma hora. Pero no, fui mejor que él, digna, respetable, no una perra… Fui incluso madura.

Hasta la siguiente hora donde me escondí en el auto de Edward a llorar.

El gusano de la duda llego a su auto y me abrazó. No dijo nada por dos horas. Luego prendió el motor y me llevo a mi casa. Me acostó, puso una de esas comedias románticas que tanto decía odiar y me trajo un tarro lleno de helado.

No dijo "_Te lo dije_". Pero tampoco dijo _"Lo siento_". A su favor, creo que lo habría golpeado si hubiera dicho cualquiera de las dos cosas.

El día siguiente, mientras caminaba a la taquilla del maldito hijo de puta, los gritos de pelea y los golpes hicieron que se me acelerara el corazón. _Emmett debía estar jodiendo su horriblemente hermosa cara._

Babas rebotó contra su taquilla. Puso una mano en ella y la otra contra su estómago, al girarse, vi su mejilla claramente lastimada. Mi primer instinto fue, vergonzosamente, correr a su lado. Luego recordé su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja y las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura.

-Vuelve a lastimarla y te parto la cara.

Edward.

Edward salvándome, Edward cuidándome. Edward defendiéndome. Edward recibiendo golpes por mí…

Corrí tras él y lo abracé tan fuerte que se quejó… pero bien pudo haber sido por algún golpe que le hubiera llegado. Ese día, después de convencerlo de salir del estúpido instituto, paramos en una farmacia y cure sus heridas en el aparcamiento. Edward evitaba mirarme y yo lo único que hacía era fijarme más y más en él.

-gracias- fue la única palabra que ambos dijimos en toda la tarde.

Ahí fue cuando Edward dejo de ser el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo.

Edward también se hizo MI amigo.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años. Y lo había olvidado. Había superado al maldito hijo de puta que me arruinó para el resto de los chicos de mi edad porque todos, TODOS, querían lo mismo. Y yo me reusaba a dárselos.

Emmett había decidido hacer una fiesta en la casa/mansión Cullen y había invitado a todo el mundo. Después de dos horas de alcohol, donde los tres bromeábamos por igual de lo ebrios que estábamos, Edward me acompañó de cerrar las puertas de Esme y Carlisle. Él dijo que le pondría tranca a la suya.

Recuerdo haber mencionado lo difícil que sería meter a sus ligues de una noche con la tranca pasada… pero no estoy segura, porque todo se puso rojo. Rojo furia.

Porque ahí, al otro lado del salón, estaba él. Con su cabello rubio, con sus pómulos altos, con sus ojos azules… Riley. Jodido baboso, hijo de su madre.

No fueron celos, la ira en mí no fue por eso.

Fue el hecho de verlo en el escenario con la guitarra que YO le había regalado y cantando mierdas sobre ojos que lo atormentaban. Fue el hecho de verlo en acción. De ver como metía su asquerosa lengua en otra boca y en cómo se había partido mi corazón hace dos años. Y ocurrió… en medio del alcohol y los recuerdos, me di vuelta y bese a Edward antes de que él siquiera se diera cuenta quién lo estaba atacando.

Pero mi dominio duro demasiado poco, porque antes de notarlo me tenía contra la pared, cargando su cuerpo contra el mío e impidiendo que el oxígeno llegase a mis pulmones.

Resulta que la tranca, no era tan difícil de quitar.

Y resulta, que en medio de la noche, cuando él se puso sobre mí y me preguntó si estaba segura, yo le dije que sí. Le dije que si demasiado sobria para haber estado tomando. Demasiado para alguien que está perdiendo la virginidad con un amigo.

Pero luego, luego del dolor, del placer… luego de correrme vergonzosamente y arañar su espalda como una gata, entendí que era una de las cosas más seguras que había hecho en mi vida y no me arrepentía.

En la madrugada, cuando ya no se escuchaba ruido abajo y su mano había dejado de moverse en mi espalda hace un par de horas, ya no estaba tan segura de mi seguridad. No por haberlo hecho, sino porque Edward si estaba ebrio.

Me levanté, lo besé en los labios, cogí mí ropa y me fui.

No por vergüenza, fue porque lo quiero demasiado para arriesgar lo que tenemos si él me encuentra en su cama desnuda.

.

.

.

-¿De qué me perdí?- insistió

-mi hora terminó- dijo Allie tomando su abrigo. Le había dicho que no tenía sentido salir con su abrigo. Ella vive tres pisos más abajo que Edward y Emmett. Estaba cansada de decirle que dentro del edificio no llovería. Pero Allie es una chica de costumbres…. Raras costumbres; como salir con un abrigo amarillo que no se pone solo porque es su abrigo de la suerte o entrar a una casa siempre con el pie derecho, porque dice algo de las vibras internas.

Mi adolescente mejor amiga salió de la puerta y Edward volvió a mirarnos.

-Estoy en mi hora feliz. Es el turno de Emmett con Emma, el _Eclipse_ está perfecto con la nueva contratación y yo voy a dormir por lo menos 8 horas continuas. Suelten la mierda antes de que no me importe qué es lo que no necesito saber.

-Yo… hmm- esa parte de mi cabeza, la que preguntaba cuando salíamos de nuevo después de una borrachera, enumeraba cosas como _"¡Di que estas embarazada! ¡Que quedaste ciega! ¡Que has perdido a tu hijo! ¡Que tu padre no es tu madre! ¡Que Emmett es gay!"_ sabía que ver demasiadas telenovelas en mis ratos libres jodería mi cerebro en algún momento. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

- B consiguió que _Blue Sky_ tocara en el _Eclipse_- fue la mierda que salió de la boca de Emmett- Rose los ama y ha estado hablando de ellos todo el mes… y si quiero declararme, debo hacerlo en grande. Ella, amablemente se ofreció a traerlos. Saben que la amo chicos, yo haría lo mismo por ustedes.

.

La pregunta en los ojos de Edward era clara _"¿Qué tan idiota es Emmett?"_

Yo sabía la respuesta. La sabía perfectamente.

Porque Blue Sky era un grupo de mierda que había surgido de mi instituto. Un grupo de mierda que tocaba canciones de mierda. Y como todo el mundo tiene un oído de mierda, los amaban. Ah… me olvidaba de algo, también es un grupo de mierda que tiene un baterista increíble, un bajista maravilloso y uno de sus guitarristas es como… bueno, si pudieses mezclar a Adam Levine y a Derek Theler en una máquina, por la segunda puerta, saldría este chico. El único problema de Blue Sky era su cantante y guitarrista principal.

Era egocéntrico y maniáticamente educado con sus fans. Era también… ¿no lo adivinan? Una mierda.

-¿Riley? ¿Quieres que traiga al idiota de Riley al _Eclipse_? Espero que me estés jodiendo, Emmett… o que tu cerebro este colapsando después del efecto que tiene Blondie en ti, porque es imposible que le dirija media palabra a ese hijo de puta.

-Vaya… tu definición y la mía de "amabilidad", claramente no son las mismas- dijo Edward sonriendo- Bella, no lo hagas- él caminó hacia mí y puso uno de mis mechones en su lugar tras mi oreja- deja que el idiota de Emmett se lo proponga a _Blondie_ de manera menos dramática.

.

Edward caminó a su cuarto, pero se giró cuando Emmett lo llamó

-Hermano, sobre la chica de anoche

-Arhg… ¡TE ODIO!- golpee su hombro tan duro como pude. Pero es Emmett, esa masa de músculos no tiene terminaciones nerviosas- lo hare, pero te odiaré eternamente por esto.

Emmett jamás supo que Riley me engaño… porque de lo contrario, babas no estaría vivo para contar su historia. Pero aun así, juntar con un ex, a tu mejor amiga, era jugar sucio. Incluso si es para proponérselo a una chica. Sobre todo si esa chica es Rosalie _soy-una-perra-maniáticamente-controladora_ Hale.

.

.

.

Decir que estaba "sorprendida" cuando Gozilla, el gigante guardaespaldas de _Blue Sky,_ de dos metros, tez color chocolate, completamente calvo y con una cicatriz que atravesaba todo su rostro por el lado izquierdo, me dejo entrar al cuarto de los chicos, era definitivamente quedarse corto.

Forks es un pueblo ubicado en el culo congelado del mundo, probablemente una jodida isla en medio del océano más tormentoso tiene más habitantes que nosotros. Eso usualmente, es una mierda. Porque no puedes decidir montar un bar sin que alguien le vaya con el cuento a otro alguien y de pronto llegas a tu casa y llama una tía que no ves en años preguntando de donde coño sacaras el capital para poner un bar. Pero en ocasiones como ésta, como cuando tienes que saltarte la seguridad de un hotel y pasar desapercibida por las cámaras de seguridad, sería bueno conocer a alguien en este condenado edificio.

-Seattle. Vayamos a Seattle. ¡Mierda de idea!

"_Sí conoces a alguien... han compartido secreciones. Sobretodo las suyas"_. Dijo la perra en mi cabeza limpiando sus uñas.

Pero mis miradas bajas se acabaron. También lo de esconderme con la capucha y caminar cerca de la pared… porque choque con Una pared. Gozilla.

"_No tienes que hacer esto"_ dijo la perra en mi_ "Emmett dijo que debíamos llevarlos, pero siempre podemos decir que King Kong nos dio una patada en el culo apenas nos acercamos"._

.

-¿Busca algo, Señorita?

"_Él no dijo nada de sabotearnos ¿O sí?"_

-Sí. Soy Isabella Swan. Vengo en representación de un bar en las afueras de Seattle. Tenemos bandas en vivo todos los fines de semana y grupos locales los días restantes. Nos va bien- Él me miraba con su mejor expresión de _"y a mí ¿qué me importa?_"- El asunto es que… vengo aquí a ver si el hijo de puta, con pocas neuronas y con eyaculación precoz de Riley quiere tocar en mi bar.

Gozilla sonrió, abrió la puerta y dijo

-hey Ri, aquí la señorita Swan está buscando al hijo de puta, con pocas neuronas y eyaculación precoz que al parecer eres. No dijo que eras un capullo egocéntrico, ¿debo dejarla pasar para que se lo aclares o se lo digo yo aquí afuera?

Después todo fue completamente diferente a lo que yo me imaginé. Partiendo por el estallido de risas masculinas que me recibió.

Me sentaron en un enorme sillón blanco y luego dos chicos se sentaron a mi lado rompiendo mi espacio personal. No es que me importe, de todos modos.

-Soy Sam- dijo el de mi derecha- y él es Paul. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre esa eyaculación precoz?

Sabía quiénes eran. Porque, lo repito, Forks es un el culo congelado del mundo. Y es un culo pequeño. ¿Los cursos superiores jamás saben quiénes son de cursos inferiores?

-Soy Matt. Estoy casi alucinando por conocer a la musa pero ya me tome mis pastillas de la mañana así que no alucinaré, no te preocupes. Ri habla de ti toooodo el tiempo, tanto que creo que ya te conocemos. Los dos trogloditas a tu lado se burlarán, pero es un buen chico, él ha estado…

-lo siento- fue mi respuesta hacia Matt, él se había sentado en una pequeña mesa frente a mí y su hermosura me estaba volviendo un poco estúpida cada segundo en el reloj- me perdí después de "_Soy Matt_". Soy Bella, por cierto. O Bells, o B o como quieras- extendí mi mano y él la tomo sonriendo- estoy soltera y creo que haríamos hermosísimos bebes tú y yo juntos. Pero primero tendría que neutralizar tu belleza, no puedo concentrarme en dos ideas continuas.

-Oh cariño, sé que haríamos hermosísimos bebes juntos, pero soy gay. Sin embargo si algún día comienzan a gustarme las vaginas, te llamaré. Serás la primera en mi lista.

Sam se doblaba en el sillón de la risa y Paul estaba jodidamente serio.

-¡Eres una mierda! Siempre las tienes a todas y nunca compartes

-Oh Paul, eres un sol, pero prefiero compartirte a ti- fue la respuesta de Matt mientras tiraba mi mano, aún entre las suyas para que me levantara- acompáñame cariño, te llevaré con Ri.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas Matt! Deja que la chica nos hable de la eyaculación precoz de tu adorado Riley. ¡Por lo menos deja que te hable a ti de eso! ¡DEBEMOS TERMINAR CON LA TENSIÓN SEXUAL DE ESTE GRUPO!- Objetó Sam

-no hay tensión sexual entre Matt y Riley- dijo Paul, aún serio.

-no idiota, la hay entre tú y yo… en cuanto admitas que te gusto, la tensión sexual desaparecerá- le respondió Matt.

.

Yo… entendí porque eran tan acojonantemente buenos.

Te matabas escuchándolos. Eran maravillosos. Si cambiaban al cantante, serían mi grupo favorito.

-Ri, cielo, mira quien viene a verte

El despampanante Dios Griego llamado Matt me lanzó dentro de una pieza con puertas dobles forradas en cuero y las cerró antes de que pudiera escapar. O saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién mierda molesta tan temprano?

Miré mi celular. 5 pm.

Era dueña del 33% de un bar. Trabajaba dos días a la semana desde las esta misma hora hasta las 5 am del día siguiente. Además de otros 4 días con 5 horas continuas, en diferentes horarios. Nadie entendía mejor que yo lo que era joder a alguien temprano. ¡Pero Babas se estaba excediendo!

-levanta tu culo de la cama y mírame por tres segundos. Eso te tardaras en decir que no.

El jodido hijo de puta se levantó como un resorte y me miró como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo…. Si es que un ángel decidiera que las capuchas de Edward son algo así como la moda misma y mis pantalones negros, bueno, mi culo decía "_hola, soy un culo feliz_" cada vez que me los ponía.

-Emmett se lo va a proponer a la perra de Blondie. Pero no perra como tú. Ella no lo engaña, ni se anda besuqueando con otros… aunque al principio ella decía que era un error y que no volvería a pasar, pero seguía pasando. Una y otra vez. Hmm, no… ella es una perra más del estilo "_no te metas conmigo, porque no saldrás bien_". No como tú, claro, que tú estilo es claramente el de "_soy una perra traidora que no dudará en traicionar a su novia adorable_ –esa soy yo, por cierto_- con alguna puta de turno_"

-Isabella.

Algo en mí se descompuso.

Es la única explicación razonable.

O quizás comí alguna mierda que invirtió mi estómago y lo dejó a la altura de los huesos de mis pies.

.

Riley levantó su culo de la cama.

Literalmente, porque estaba desnudo.

Y se puso tan cerca de mí que podía oler el perfume de la última chica con la que estuvo.

-He esperado 12 años por esto… y decides llegar la noche posterior a una fiesta. Que oportuna Isabella.

Él, con su horrible cabello rubio desaliñado, su nariz torpemente recta y sus pómulos asquerosamente cuadrados me sonrió… como si fuese a pedirle su jodido autógrafo o tirarme a su cama.

-¡OH NO! ¡JODIDAMENTE NO! ¡YO NI SIQ…

Su lengua.

Su asquerosa, mugrosa, putrefacta, viscosa, rosada y flexible lengua estaba intentando entrar en mi garganta. Lo juro.

No diré que me babeo, o que mis brazos no se aferraron por unos segundos ¡ESCASOS SEGUNDOS! Alrededor de sus brazos, porque eso sería mentir. ¡Me pilló desprevenida! Y un beso es un beso. Sobretodo si el maldito hijo de puta ha tenido doce años para mejorar eso de la lengua. Ay Dios.

Lo empujé tan fuerte como pude y le di el mejor derechazo que lograría conseguir después de esa descomposición de neuronas.

-Vaya- él sonrió- no pegas tan duro como Cullen, pero definitivamente es la misma técnica. ¿También fue él el que te enseñó a pelear? ¿Fue antes o después que te acostaras con él en la fiesta de Emmett?

**Riley... Riley, Riley, Riley. **  
><strong>aún esta en mi cabeza archivado bajo la sección de "No sé que haré contigo". Porque 1) puede ser un capullo de lo peor. o 2) puede ser un amor de persona. <strong>  
><strong>veremos que le depara mi conciencia.<strong>

**Pdta; muchisimas gracias a todas las que han puesto MG en la pagina de Facebook, también que me han mandado correos, a las seguidoras en Fanfiction y a todos los comentarios. las amo 3 **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M. La historia, por el contrario, es mía. **

Capítulo 4:

_Donde hay deseo_

_habrá una llama_

_donde hay una llama_

_alguien esta destinado a salir quemado_

_pero solo porque te quemes _

_no significa que vayas a morir_

_tienes que levantarte e intentar_

_Try- Pink_

Me puse mis bragas de niña grande y apagué en motor. Mi bebe dejó de vibrar bajo mi cuerpo al instante, pero aún estaba caliente. ¿Y si me iba a casa? ¿Y si mataba a Emmett antes de admitir la verdad? Riley sonrió cuándo dijo que iría al bar. No dijo que hablaría con Edward... Tampoco es que le haya dado el tiempo de decir algo más, aparte de su última frase. Pero si Edward se iba a enterar que estuvimos juntos hace 10 años, mejor que se lo dijera yo y no el baboso hijo de puta.

Las madres salían del jardín infantil y volví a mirar la hora en el celular. 5:19 pm jodida mierda.

Cuando Emma cumplió 3 años, dijo que quería ir al colegio. Edward y Emmett lloraron ese día. Yo, hice un video y se los mandé a todos mis conocidos. Lamentablemente, eso se limitaba a mis padres, los padres de los chicos y Alice. _"Ser sociable no es lo mío"_ argumentó mi cerebro rápidamente, antes de caer en depresión.

En fin, el asunto es que Emmett le dijo a mi princesita que los niños tenían piojos, eso la controló por unos meses, pero cuando se acercaba su cuarto cumpleaños, Emma jugo sucio. Tanto, que me sentía orgullosa. Se acercó a _mami Edward_ llorando, pidiendo, implorando e incluso suplicando que la llevasen al colegio. Y como era de esperar en todas las cosas que Emma quiere, Edward estuvo a su favor. Emmett fue firme al decir "NO". Pero también había dicho que la encerraría en un castillo hasta que tuviera 35 cuando le pregunté quién le hablaría de sexo a la princesa, así que el voto decisivo, como adulta responsable e imparcial, lo tenía yo… Levanté mi mano cuando _mami_ dijo "_personas a favor_", solo por joderle la vida a Emmett.

.

Cuando entramos al jardín por primera vez, Emma olvidó que existíamos… los tres. Podía entender que los olvidara a ellos, pero yo era su Bellibu. Casi recuerdo la mano de _mami_ rodeando mi espalda para no llorar.

-su hija es hermosa- nos habían dicho. Y fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Edward y yo nos apartáramos de un salto.

-¡Oh! Yo la amo como si fuera mía, pero no es mi hija- le dije a la mujer de cabello canoso sonriendo.

-¿entonces a quiénes inscribo como los tutores?- creo que ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. No lo creo, estoy bastante segura. Definitivamente, si me diesen a elegir diez días de mi vida para repetirlos, elegiría ese de los primeros.

-nosotros- Emmett apuntó su pecho y el de Edward- es nuestra hija.

Era una respuesta refleja. Después de tanto tiempo con Emma, ellos siempre sonreían y la presentaban como su hija. Sin embargo, también era la primera vez que compartíamos fuera de nuestro cerrado círculo de conocidos… de los que conocían a James, Victoria y toda la historia que eso traía.

-Oh- la anciana se ruborizó tanto que creí que moriría- ¿¡Ustedes son pareja!?

Me gustaría decir que los defendí. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada retorciéndome en el suelo de la risa. Ellos lo negaron, y ambos intentaban explicar su interesante y complicada paternidad unida _sin estar unidos. _Claro que, cuando Emma llego a decirles a _mami Edward _y _papi Emmett_ que le encantaba ese lugar, no hubo más que hacer. La anciana les pidió perdón por su sorpresa, pero que estaban completamente conscientes de lo liberal que era la juventud, y que aceptar a una pequeña con una pareja homosexual no sería ningún problema. Yo, por mi parte, buscaba en mi celular el video para inmortalizar aquel glorioso momento.

.

.

El verdadero problema no fue que Emmett llevara a _Blondie_ una tarde a recoger a Emma. El problema era que todas las madres amaban a Emmett/Edward como pareja… y como individuos.

Todas ellas habían dedicado el primer mes, a conseguir que a los chicos les gustasen las mujeres. No es que ellos se quejaran, pero_ Blondie_ se enteró. Y ahí ardió Troya.

Creo que las madres la odian por separar a Emmett de Edward. No es que me preocupe por ella, si las madres intentasen hacerle algo al _demonio rubio_, estaba bastante segura que Hale se las podía apañar sola. La única frase que había recibido de ella en los últimos tres meses, aparte de _"dame un cosmo_" era "_nadie se mete con lo que es mío. Y Emmett, es absolutamente mío_". Mi sangre se enfrió ese día… y su furia ni siquiera estaba dirigida a mí. Rosalie Hale era de temer. Yo lo sabía, porque mi sentido común gritaba _"¡ALERTA!"_ cada vez que respirábamos cerca.

.

-Disculpa ¿Viste a Edward Cullen?

-Eddie sigue adentro- dijo la morena- hmm, ellos jamás fueron pareja ¿cierto?-baje de mi moto y le sonreí con complicidad- si eres la novia… o algo así, él está adentro

-Gracias- ¿Edward sabía que le decían Eddie? ¿Emmett lo sabía? ¿Por qué ellas podían decirle así, si a nosotros jamás nos lo permitía?

-si fuera tú- dijo la morena, mientras acomodaba la mochila de su hijo- me apuraría. Él se escapaba de Jessica… ella es bastante hábil lanzándose sobre los hombres- noté cierta ira en su voz, pero también quise decirle que no me siguiera jodiendo para ir por mi chico.

No fue exactamente difícil, porque cuando iba entrando, Edward tenía a Emma en brazos y a mi cara estrellándose en su pecho.

Iba a caerme de culo. Él era más grande que yo, más fuerte… y yo tenía esta mágica habilidad de tropezar sobre superficies planas.

Iba a caerme de culo, era inminente. Entonces, ¿Por qué aún no me dolía?

El calor abrazador rodeando mi cintura, centrándose en mi espalda baja y como centro del magma mismo en toda mi parte delantera, era la respuesta que buscaba: Edward.

-¿Ella quién es, Eddie?- La voz chillona a su espalda, no solo contrajo el ceño de Edward, también el mío.

-¡Bellibu!- Mi princesa estiró sus pequeños bracitos a mí. Yo no dude en tomarla, era casi inercia.

-Es mi…

-su novia- Edward se tensó a mi lado y me miró durante tres segundos. Su brazo, sin embargo, siguió mejor la mentira que el resto de su cara, porque me apretó más contra su pecho, también a Emma.

"_Fue idea de la morena, no mía_".

La rubia miró a Edward con los brazos cruzados. Creo que intentaba reventar sus falsos pechos contra su cara. Porque, amiga, si aprietas más, la vista no será linda… dará miedo. Y hay niñas presentes.

-_mami_, los novios le dan besos a sus novias. ¡Debes besar a Bellibu!

-cariño- Edward miró a la pequeña con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible-no creo que eso sea buena idea.

_Tetas falsas_ comenzó a sonreír. Y fue suficiente.

Mi mano derecha, la que no afirmaba a Emma, se posesionó en la nuca de Edward y lo atraje hacia mí. Junte sus labios con los míos y por primera vez desee usar tacones, porque incluso de puntillas no alcanzaba a llegar bien a los labios de Edward. Su mano… las dos ahora, en mi cintura fueron el ancla que necesitaba para acercarme más. Porque de pronto, la cercanía era de vital importancia.

Él… ¿mordió mi labio? Mi cuerpo, sin permiso, se movió contra él. Amoldándome a su cuerpo. Mierda, podía sentir como se inundaban mis bragas de niña grande. Mierda, también sentía otras cosas que les pasan a los niños grandes.

-¡_Mami_ besó a Bellibu! ¡Otra vez, _mami_! ¡Dale otro!- había visto a Emma así de feliz. Fue cuando entró al jardín infantil.

-¡Dijiste que no querías nada con las mujeres!- chilló _tetas falsas_ mirándome con odio.

Recordaba el pene de Edward.

Habían intentado borrarlo de mi mente en 10 años pero simplemente la imagen no se iba.

A veces, incluso comparaba. "_En 10 años, todo crece_" se abanicó mi perra interior. "_lo sé_" fue todo lo que pensé como respuesta.

No es que me dedicara a pensar en el pene de Edward… pero había situaciones, como cuando salía de la ducha con una toalla. O cuando volvía del gimnasio todo transpirado. O cuando su pene estaba chocando contra mi abdomen.

-¡no dije eso!- Edward se giró involuntariamente. Yo soy una buena amiga. Una buenísima, espectacular y maravillosa amiga… así que me puse entre él y _tetas falsas,_ asegurándome de cargar mi espalda contra su pecho, en caso de que alguien pasara y mirara de lado la carpa de circo de mi indefenso amigo- Di…dije que no estaba interesado en mujeres como tú.

-¡¿Y eso que carajo quiere decir?!

-No tan zorras y definitivamente menos arrastradas- le aclaré, en mi mejor pose de chica ruda- ahora, te lo pondré claro; deja a mi hombre en paz.

_Tetas falsas_ me tiró la maldición gitana… o eso creo que pasó por su cabeza después de la rabieta que hizo en medio del pasillo.

Sabiamente, esperamos que ella y sus enormes senos se fueran antes de separarnos. Solo por si decidía volver y… ya saben, ver el buen crecimiento de Edward.

-¿tu hombre?

Me sonrojé. O eso creo… porque mis mejillas ardían.

Pero bien se puede haber tratado del calor en el pasillo o la maldición gitana.

-¡Cállate Eddie!- esperaba que él se enojara por el diminutivo. Yo lo haría. Pero no me di vuelta a verificar si estaba en lo correcto- te veo en casa. Tengo que decirte algo.

Caminé a mi moto tan rápido, que casi no alcancé a pensar que dije _"te veo en casa"_ como si aquella fuera nuestra, y no suya. El _casi_ es una mierda.

.

.

Llegué antes que Edward.

Porque él conduce como niña o porque mi moto es la mujer maravilla en dos ruedas.

De cualquier manera, llegue antes que él…. Y comenzaba a arrepentirme.

Lo bese. Lo bese frente porque soy una buena amiga y tetas falsas iba a comérselo en cualquier momento… lo hice por su bien.

"_ya… claro, lo que tu digas"_

¡Mierda! Lo bese frente a Emma. ¿Qué va a pensar la princesita? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le dijo él?

.

.

Después de la novena vuelta alrededor del salón, pensando ¿cómo le dices a alguien que se acostaron hace década? Incuso así suena mal.

Las llaves sonando al otro lado de la puerta llamaron mi atención. Yo, en mi amabilidad y mi jodido miedo, corrí al sillón antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Bella ¿abres la cama?

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

-¡QU…-pero evité el ridículo al ver que se refería a la cama de la pequeña que venía durmiendo en sus brazos.

Moví mi culo al dominio rosa de la casa tan rápido que me golpee n la cabeza con uno de los tantos estantes –rosas- que había en la habitación.

Edward cargo a su hija hasta la cama, la arropó y dejó a un conejo de peluche asquerosamente roñoso y extrañamente no-rosa a su lado. Besó su cabeza y salió de la habitación conmigo a sus espaldas.

Había visto a mami Edward hacer eso miles… millones de veces ¿Por qué me sorprendía?

-¿qué quería decirme?- preguntó sacando una cerveza para cada uno.

La mía dio demasiadas vueltas entre mis manos mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Riley ira al Eclipse- solté en el primer silencio incomodo que teníamos desde que nos conocíamos.

-vaya… no creí que ese hijo de puta tuviera las bolas necesarias. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Emmett, Bella? ¿qué es lo que yo no sé?

¿Todo el mundo era una jodida pecera para Edward? ¿Tan transparente era?

-hace diez años… en la fiesta de Emmett en tu casa- lo miré un segundo, solo para asegurarme que seguía ahí. Su cara se puso pálida y casi se le cae la cerveza- tu y yo nos acostamos.

Segundo silencio incómodo.

"_¿Qué esperabas?"_ mi lado perra incluso se había sentado en una esquina de mi cerebro a esperar la respuesta de Edward.

-ya lo sabía.

-¿qué?- no fui solo yo. Mi lado perra, la conciencia, el razonamiento, el realista… hasta la jodida mentirosa que había en mi se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-también nos acostamos hace unos días- soltó Edward.

.

_Mierda. Jodida y santa mierda._

-lo sabías- tragué saliva esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no hice- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-tú tampoco lo hiciste- fue su defensa, mientras metía una mano en sus pantalones y con la otra desordenaba su cabello.

- creí que estabas borracho… en ambas ocasiones. Habíamos tomado lo suficiente y…

-y para ser alguien que trabaja con tragos, tienes una resistencia al alcohol que da vergüenza- Edward sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente. Yo seguía demasiado en shock aún.

-¿te lo dijo Emmett?- porque si lo hizo juro por todo lo que me rodea que lo voy a matar. Maldito mejor amigo ¡iba a asegurarme que le diera alguna ETS y que _Blondie _jamás lo volviera a tocar.

-no estaba ebrio Bella. Jamás estuve ebrio- Edward comenzó a reírse tan fuerte, justo en este momento en que yo quería enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra, que casi me asusté- bueno, supongo que ahora viene mi incomodo momento de la verdad….

Él suspiró y me miró. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban incluso en la oscuridad del salón donde nos encontrábamos.

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento de admitirlo… mierda- él volvió a reír, ahora de manera irónica- definitivamente no es el mejor momento. Pero… desde que empezaste a salir con Riley, yo… yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:

Ed Sheeran- Friends

_Los amigos duermen en diferentes camas_

_Mis amigas no me tratan como tú lo haces_

_Sé que hay un límite para todo_

_Pero mis amigas no me aman cómo tú_

Aquí les va una confesión interesante: Soy. Una. Jodida. Cobarde.

No por haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

No porque todas mis múltiples personalidades se sorprendieran hasta desmayarse.

Sino por correr… por arrancar de Edward después que él dijera "_Di algo Bella_".

No podía amarme. Porque él era él, y yo era… yo. Y esos eran motivos más que suficientes.

.

Salí del departamento y corrí a las escaleras. El ascensor estaba en ese mismo piso, pero si mi claustrofobia natural no me permitía entrar ahí en días normales, justo ahora, era como meter a un elefante al dormitorio de un ratón. No, ni siquiera eso.

Edward era… es una de las personas más importantes en mi muy alocada vida. Él simplemente no podía enamorarse. No de mí. Definitivamente, si ponemos en una lista a todas las mujeres en el mundo, de las que él se puede enamorar… quizás _tetas falsas_ iría antes que yo. Mierda, _tetas falsas _incluso iría tres puestos antes que yo.

"_¡Pero no! Ahí va él, y te dice que te quiere! ¡Vaya que tipo!"_

"_cállate" _

Ella me miro con una ceja alzada. Yo casi le saque la lengua. Pero solo casi, porque soy una mujer madura. Y las mujeres maduras no sacan la lengua… solo levantan el dedo medio.

.

Edward debía estar jodiéndome. Y no precisamente en el sentido de Joder, joder. Sino de jodiéndome horriblemente. ¡Quizás hasta lo dijo para quitarle importancia a mi vergüenza por nuestro sexo secreto-no-tan-secreto!

"_¿Y si fuera verdad?"_

-No lo es. No me jodas.

"_Pero, y si lo fuera. Acabas de cagarla magistralmente ahí arriba_" la perra en mí, no debía ser una perra conmigo. ¿O no? _"digo, si ponemos tu actuación en la escala del 1 al 10 en idioteces cometidas… esto clasifica si o si antes que la vez que te enrrollaste con dos hermanos, sin saber que lo eran"_.

Soy el Grinch del amor.

Soy de las que dicen que San Valentín en un día absolutamente comercial para ganar excesivas e innecesarias cantidades de dinero.

Soy de las que levantan la mano cuando hay que elegir películas de acción.

Soy la que se enrrolla con chicos idiotas y termina emborrachándose.

Soy la misma niña de 15 años a la que Riley le rompió el corazón y no volvió a confiar en nadie más. ¡Él me arruinó! ¡Es su culpa!

Soy la que…

"_Eres una jodida cínica"_ si hubiera sido la perra, le hubiera gritado. Incluso le habría pateado el culo mentalmente… pero era mi parte realista. La que conservaba un poquito de moral. La que decía la verdad.

Ya… soy el Grinch del amor. Y creo que San Valentín es una idiotez.

Excepto cuando se trata de otras personas.

Allie y el _Principito_ formarían una hermosa pareja si ella dejara de ser tan orgullosa y él un poquito menos arrastrado.

_Blondie _y Emmett eran anormalmente coordinados el uno con el otro. Digo, ella era una perra con todas sus letras y él como un osito de peluche. Pero extrañamente encajaban.

Edward y yo… era la personificación de lo imposible. Como esas cosas condenadas al fracaso inmediato. Porque; 1) somos amigos desde que le pateo el culo a Riley. Y 2) porque lo he visto coquetear con cualquier cosa que tenga piernas.

.

.

Pero soy patosa. Muy patosa. Y tengo una suerte que es una mierda. Tanta que si un tornado pasara justo ahora, se llevaría mi casa… y luego desaparecería.

El primer pie que puse en el 4 piso, también fue el último que di en ese recorrido de escaleras.

Me di tan fuerte en el culo y en el brazo que sentí aquel primitivo impulso de expresar mis emociones en líquido.

"_¿llorar?"-_la perra había vuelto.

-no, eso no. Es cuando tus ojos arden.

"Oh… es llorar".

.

.

-¿Debería preguntar qué diablos haces en mi casa? ¿O primero debo invitarte a pasar y preguntar porque estas llorando?

-¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!- le dije al mismo tiempo que moqueaba.

Alice Brandon tenía 17 años en su carnet. 14 físicamente. Y 60 mentales.

Tenía manías extrañas; como salir con su chaqueta amarilla de la suerte. Regalar chapitas de amistad. Dormir con un peluche de rana y despertar siempre con la séptima alarma.

También tenía esta otra cosa especial… eso de sentarse y escucharte. De verdad escucharte.

-¿Qué paso?

-Edward está jodiéndome- confesé después de la segunda cerveza.

-Eso ya lo sabía. En repetidas ocasiones

-No ese joder. Jodiéndome… de mentirme.

Alice dejo de sonreír. Dejó su cerveza en la mesa frente al sillón y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo con calma.

-¿en que mintió?

-dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

Ella podría haberse sorprendido. Podría haber gritado. Podría haber entrado en pánico, igual que yo. Pero solo se quedó callada. Tanto que saqué mi cabeza de su seguro escondite entre mis piernas y la miré esperando que dijera algo.

"_ya… no eres la única que esperó que dijeran algo después de decir lo de esta enamorado"_- jodido lado moralista. ¿De qué lado estas? "_No del tuyo, definitivamente_".

-¿no eras tú la que decía que una declaración de amor es siempre bien recibida?- preguntó Alice, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío.

-¡No!- ella alzó una ceja- bueno, si lo hice. Pero se aplica a ti y a Jasper. Edward y yo seriamos como

-como… ¿perfectos?

-¡no! Seriamos una mentira. Porque no es cierto. Él no está enamorado de mi- _no puede estarlo. _

.

Alice se levantó tan rápido, que mi cerveza se estrelló contra la alfombra. Pro a ninguna le importó.

-el chico perfecto te dice que está enamorado de ti… ¡vaya! ¡Pero que sorpresa!- el sarcasmo en su voz, casi me estaba dañando… _casi_ quería seguir expresándome con líquido en los ojos.- Bells… todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Es mentira Alice. Edward no está enamorado de mí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué sus ojos brillan cada vez que te mira? ¿Por qué sonríe cuando dice tu nombre? ¿Por qué está a medio milímetro de ti, cada vez que están en la misma habitación?

-yo… no es cierto

-¿no es cierto? ¿o simplemente temes aceptar que también estas enamorada de él?

-¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL! – me levanté como un resorte y caminé a la ventana.

-¿Por qué no, Bells? Han sido amigos desde hace años. Lo conoces tan bien que terminas sus frases. Sabes que piensa, incluso antes de que él sepa que está pensando. Confías en él… tanto que le entregaste tu virginidad. Tanto, que te volviste a acostar con él. Son perfectos el uno para el otro ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-PORQUE NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR ALICE- y lloré. Si… lloré.

Alice, la pequeña adolescente de 17 años, me rodeo con sus brazos y aguantó mi llanto.

-¿Sabías que tengo un vecino, dos pisos más arriba, que esta como quiere y está enamorado de ti?- limpié mis lágrimas y uno que otro moco, con la manga de mi polera- solo debes subir y arreglar las cosas con él. Así ambas viviremos a través de tu vida y dejaras de insinuar que Jasper Hale y yo podemos, en alguna dimensión, tener algo.

-¿de qué lado estas, Allie?- pero esta vez, la pregunta fue con una sonrisa en mis labios.

¿Qué tan terrible sería enamorarme de él?

Confío en él. Ciegamente.

El parte porque es mi amigo. Y en parte… porque estoy enamorada de él.

-¡Hey! Eres mi mejor amiga. Pero veo a mis padres tres veces al año. Para sus cumpleaños y navidad. Y esas veces incluyen 4000 kilómetros de distancia. La billetera del tipo que esta allá arriba, me ayuda a pagar el arriendo, la universidad, y mi auto… en cómodas y miserables cuotas. Le debo lealtad.

-Sin mencionar que ser la mejor amiga de su novia te dará uno que otro beneficio.

Ella no dijo nada. Pero mi consciencia y toda la batuta que le seguía, comenzaron a molestarme por autonombrarme "su novia".

.

.

.

Entré al _Eclipse_ al día siguiente, justo cuando comenzaba a ser necesario un tanque de oxígeno. Era _miércoles de chicas_… la idea había sido mía. Y era buena. Buenísima.

Porque las mujeres que vienen al Eclipse, saben lo que quieren. Y no tienen problemas de billeteras para conseguirlo.

Había un grupo en vivo -y casi salté de alegría cuando me di cuenta que el grupo, no era _Blue Sky_- trece meceros, cada uno era un bombón acaramelado, sirviendo las mesas más alejadas de la barra. Y tres chicos quitándose la ropa en la esquina más alejada. El Eclipse a veces era ocupado para hacer despedidas de solteras… ¡era una pasada!

.

Y ahí, justo al oro lado de la barra, estaba él. Con su cabello cobrizo alocado, su pálida piel, sus anchos hombros y sus botellas volando.

Soy el grinch del amor, pero incluso el grinch del amor quiere una escena romántica donde declararse. Y no llovería hasta la semana siguiente, así que la lluvia había sido descartada.

Sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los míos y los retiró rápidamente.

"_Oh, cariño. Espera esta noche y tus ojos miraran otras cosas"_

.

Me hice espacio entre las alocadas clientas del día.

Una tipa tiró mi cabello y alguien me tocó el culo.

-¡B! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tú día libre.

Emmett se puso en mi camino.

Literalmente, justo en medio de la zona más segura por la que me podía acercar a la barra y declarar, cursi y doblemente cursi, mi amor por Edward.

"_mejor tarde, que nunca_".

.

-B, eres como mi hermana… y te adoro. Te amo con todos tus defectos

-¿Gracias?- fue la perra, expresándose por mí.

-Pero Edward también es como mi hermano. Lo he visto enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que comencé a cuestionarme si sería buena idea encerrarlos en una pieza.- Emmett suspiro con pesar- lo amas, aunque no lo sepas aun. –_yo lo amo, idiota. Ahora quítate de mi camino_- La forma en que te comportas con él siempre es diferente a los demás.

"_¡no es cierto! Soy igual de cariñosa con todos"_

"_cállate"-_ silencio la conciencia a la perra en mi… o a la mentirosa. Yo que sé.

-él ha madurado mucho y ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para comprender que te ama, aunque tú no lo hagas. Pero….

-Oh ¡Por favor Emmett! ¡Ya suéltalo!

-B, no es tan fácil- él comenzó a tirar de su azabache cabello con desesperación.

-Él es perfecto en cada sentido. - dijo la rubia con los brazos en su cadera- Es perfecto para cualquiera… Edward no es el problema. Lo eres tú Isabella. Tú no eres buena para él

Rosalie era una perra fría y sin sentimientos… pero las perras sin sentimientos no son mentirosas.

-él me dijo lo que paso ayer y…-dio Emmett. Iba a defenderme, pero de pronto, la imagen de tetas falsas nublo mi visión.

No por la silicona. No por la falta de sostén y camisa con escases de género.

Sino por el beso.

Por el jodido beso que ella y MI Edward se estaban dando.

_Pero entonces, si no somos amigos_

_Alguien más puede amarte también_

_Pero entonces… si no somos amigos_

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M. La historia, es mía 3 **  
><strong>-<strong>

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Marie PattinsonJ** que me dio uno de los comentarios más lindos e inspiradores que he tenido en mi vida _

_._

**Capítulo 6:**

¿Han sentido esas ganas dominantes de matar a alguien alguna vez?

Es como tener un orgasmo… pero jodidamente más activo. Porque ves lo hermoso de la decapitación, de la tortura, incluso de cortar en pedacitos a alguien, quemar los restos y deshacerse de las cenizas en medio del desierto.

Porque si, yo podía ser una jodida idiota retardada. Pero ese chico de ahí, el de cabello alborotado y de color raro era mío. _¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO!_

Pensé en besar a alguien… luego recordé que era noche de chicas y un beso lesbiano solo le daría fantasías que no cumpliría… no ahora que quiero matar a _tetas falsas_.

-Hey B, necesitamos aceite. ¿Vienes a ponerme?- Peter era insultantemente guapo.

No guapo en la escala de Brad Pitt o Jared Leto. Él estaba en la escala de _"oh mierda, te miro y babeo_". También era idiota, tanto que su imbecilidad había clasificado para que Allie entrara al _Eclipse _con una gorra y un pañolín tapando gran parte de su cara. El problema, era que no podíamos sacarlo, porque era tan buen bailarín, que las mujeres dejaban billetes de 20 en sus calzoncillos con cada sorbo de bebida. Por eso, y porque así Emmett mantenía a Allie fuera del local.

"_Lo del calzoncillo, yo creía que era por el paquete que hay adentro"_

.

Ni siquiera le puse atención. Pasé de él… aunque pensé meter mi lengua hasta su duodeno y devolverme, para demostrarle a Edward y a_ tetas falsas_ que su beso me tenía sin importancia. ¡Pero no! ahí estaba yo. Caminando hacia el par de _besuqueadores_ y pensando ¿a quién mato primero?

La silicona con patas, metía sus garras bajo la camisa de Edward y la otra mano estaba bien firme agarrada a su culo. ¡Listo! Tenemos ganadora. _Tetas falsas_, muere hoy.

Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí. Me pertenecía.

De pronto, justo cuando mi mirada se ponía roja y me preguntaba si Alice me ayudaría ocultar el cuerpo sin vida de _tetas falsas_ en algún lugar desolado. Edward me miro.

Estaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de esa perra, pero me estaba mirando a mí. ¡SOLO A MÍ!

"_ya, pero la está besando. ¿Lo castramos o le amputados la lengua?"_

.

Megan, la única camarera a la que Emmett no había tenido en su cama, paso sonriendo a mi lado con una bandeja llena de tragos. La detuve, tome dos cortos de tequila, y cogí los dos vasos más grandes en la bandeja.

Ella me miró con miedo y salió de mi vista tan rápido como apareció.

¿Él estaba sonriendo? ¡Mierda, ahora sí que sonreiría!

.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES, PERRA!? - ¿y esta mujer tenía una hija? Pobre niña.

El trago desapareció de mi mano y reapareció en la minúscula camisa de _tetas falsas_. Justo después que su lengua y el resto de su cabeza, se alejaran de Edward con la pequeña caricia que mi mano le dio a su cabello. Sip… ahí no había brasier. Pero había mucha silicona. Zorra.

-¡Tu lengua se estaba metiendo en la boca de mi hombre!

A Edward, el trago le apareció justo en la cara. Y el vaso lo esquivo porque tiene una mierda de buenos reflejos.

Su cabello estaba parcialmente mojado y hediondo a vodka, tenía los ojos rojos y la parte superior de su camisa goteaba. Pero estaba sonriendo. Tanto que tuve que dejar de mirarlo o lo golpearía.

-No sentí que él no me devolviera el beso. Parece que no lo tienes tan feliz después de todo- _Silicone woman_ se mordió el labio y miró al mojado sonriente a mi espalda- llámame cuando quieras, corazón. Yo si te tendré feliz.

-Si, llámala y te castro- le advertí sin mirarlo- Y tú, tetas falsas, tienes simples opciones. Solo por si tú reducido cerebro no las entiende. Te mantienes a 5 metros de mi propiedad… y no me refiero al maldito bar, o conocerás mi lado malo.

-Eddie no es tu propiedad. ¡Ni siquiera es tu novio!- Peter paso cerca de tetas falsas y se quedó admirando sus falsedades. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó- ¡Eddie, díselo!  
><em>"Oh Bella, dale duro".<em> Y no fue la perra interior hablando. Fue la santa, la mosquita muerta, la que dice que no hace cosas sucias. Así que fue ley.

-yo te lo advertí. ¿Tienes seguro por la silicona, cierto? Por qué tengo algo de miedo que exploten en mi cara cuando te esté desfigurando el rostro.

Ella me miró sin miedo. Gran error.

La empujé contra la multitud. Se tambaleó pero los 10 kilos de silicona en ambas tetas impidieron que se cayera. En vez de eso, ella volvió a la pelea.

Me empujó contra la barra… y yo no tenía contrapeso anterior o acolchamiento trasero. Dí tan fuerte contra la barra que de seguro mañana tendría todo el culo amoratado. Pero hoy, hoy no importaba si quedaba sin un diente. Ella iba a quedar sin pelo. Y sin tetas, si tenía suerte.

Tetas falsas 1. Celosa psicópata 0.

El segundo round fue un poco más parejo. Ella se tiró sobre mí cuando estaba sobando mi trasero y me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. ¡Un jodido puñetazo! Yo apostaba que _tetas falsas_ luchaba con las manos defendiendo su cara y lanzando arañazos. Pero no, ella era del puño cerrado.

Me dolió. Más que cuando me caí de la bicicleta por primera vez. Más que mi _primera vez._ Porque si, me dolió. Y no fue tan físico, fue porque me golpeara ¡con el jodido puño cerrado! Mierda, y lo físico también dolía más que todo lo anterior.

Pero fue justo, porque cuando ella iba a golpearme de nuevo, Peter la tomo –seguramente de las tetas- y la alejó de mí. Pero soy buena luchando, así que la atraje de nuevo… desde su pelo.

Un puñado de asqueroso pelo rubio quedó entre mis dedos.

"_¡Dale Bella! ¡Pégalo duro!"_

Silicone woman se liberó de Peter y me empujó contra la barra. Otra vez.

Jodida barra. Iba a mandar a quemarla. O a ponerle cojines alrededor.

Mi mano derecha amortiguo el golpe. Ella se sacrificó por el resto de mi cuerpo y sonó feo. El problema, era que el resto de mi cuerpo, ya estaba lo suficiente adolorido. ¡Mierda! ¡Mi mano! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde!

Soy tan buena luchando, que me quedé con su mechón de cabello en la mano, como símbolo de victoria. Después que _Blondie _le diera alguna especie de golpe mortal a _tetas falsas _y Emmett la sacara del local inconsciente.

Si. Su silicona no se reventó. Pero tenía un puñado de su cabello en mis dedos.

También era poseedora de un montón de moretones en la espalda y el culo adolorido. La cara me dolía y no podía mover los dedos.

Mañana leeré el libro que me regaló Renee para navidad. _"Haz el amor, no la guerra. Y hazlo en diferentes posiciones"_. Debía ser un libro pacifista, seguramente.

-Eres como Rocky… solo que eres un asco- dijo Blondie mientras levantaba mi devastado cuerpo del suelo- quizás si te lo mereces.

Ella sonrió y me dejó sobre una silla antes de ir tras Emmett.

"_¿eso fue un cumplido?"_

Bueno, era Rosalie _Blondie _Hale. Con ella nunca se sabe.

.

Peter alejó a las únicas dos clientas que habían puesto atención a mi pelea, con un movimiento de caderas bastante sugerente.

Luego Edward se puso frente a mí. Y desee que Peter jamás se hubiera ido.

Desee meter mi lengua en su boca y mirar al jodido supuesto enamorado frente a mí. Solo para que el gran hijo de su adorable madre sintiera lo que yo sentí.

-si sigues sonriendo, te golpearé.

-¿con qué mano? ¿La que te rompiste o con la que pegas mal? Si puedo elegir, quiero la que pega mal.

Edward tomó mi mano derecha y el ardor –obviamente por el dolor- fue casi controlado con la bolsa de hielo que afirmaba.

-Es interesante ser tu hombre… sin ser tu hombre.

Tomé la bolsa de hielo con la mano izquierda y la puse contra mi mejilla por diez silenciosos segundos. -Aunque, eso del silencio, era arbitrario. La música en el _Eclipse_ sonaba tan alto que todo mi cuerpo se contraía junto con los parlantes- Luego dejé la bolsa sobre la barra. Para mirarlo.

-Si eres mi hombre. Siempre has sido mío. Desde que partiste la cara de Riley. Incluso cuando te besuqueabas con todas esas zorras frente a mí… siempre fuiste mío. Solo que aún no estaba lista para admitirlo- tuve la mala idea de levantarme de la silla, y si mi trasero tuviera ojos, ahora estaría llorando. Porque, mierda… ¡Me dolía!- fui una idiota ayer. Soy media idiota gran parte del día- él se rió-, pero me conoces. Siempre lo has hecho. Y si estás enamorado de mi parte idiota… bueno, las cosas desde ahí tienen muy pocas probabilidades de empeorar. ¿O no?

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que siempre miraba con algo de envidia, hoy mostraban algo diferente. Ya sea por las luces fluorescentes a nuestro alrededor, por la tensión sexual que generaban los bailarines o porque me doliera el 87% de mi cuerpo… fuera cual fuera la razón, brillaban diferente. Y lo diferente es genial.

Su mano derecha se fue a mi mejilla golpeada. La acaricio durante unos segundos –aunque bien podrían haber sido horas y yo no me enteraba- pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

-deja de mirarme así, idiota. Sabes que es cierto- lo empujé lo suficiente para que su cuerpo el mío no estuvieran en contacto.

Fue horrible. Pero el ardor en mi mejilla se calmó y mis pulmones volvieron a funcionar.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando Bella? ¿Cómo si hubieras dicho algo que vengo esperando años? ¿O cómo alguien enamorado?

"_ya bésalo, estúpida". _

.

Todas aquellas voces en mi cabeza estaban tiradas en el suelo, comiendo helado y mirando mi escena como si fuera la mejor y más curso película romántica que hubieran visto.

Hice uso de mi culo adolorido y me acerqué a Edward. _"¡Solo bésalo!". _

Puse una mano en el delantal negro que ocupábamos cuando teníamos turno en la barra, y lo tiré contra mí.

Mis dedos rozaron levemente parte de su vientre bajo y sentí, perfectamente, como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. _Oh, y eso solo fue un roce. Espera a que ambos estemos conscientes sobre una cama, cariño. Te hare ver estrellas fugaces. _

Su pecho se acercó al mío y me paré de puntillas. ¡Jodida altura desproporcionada!

Mi traviesa y no adolorida mano izquierda abandonó el delantal negro y se fue directo al culo de Edward. ¡No fui yo! Fue la mano traviesa.

La derecha, -sufriendo cada calvario existente, porque de seguro estaba rota- subió por la camisa hasta llegar a la seguridad de su nuca.

.

Hice lo que cualquier chica enamorada haría. Y ese fue mi problema.

Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetro… y como soy el _grinch del amor_ con un pequeño complejo de romántica secreto, cerré mis adorables ojos esperando que su lengua y la mía se conocieran a profundidad.

Pero paso un segundo, luego dos… luego diez. Y esto ya no era suspenso, era tortura.

He de admitir que abrí los ojos enojada. ¡Me tenía a su merced, y no me tomaba! ¿Por qué no me tomaba? Y ahí estaba él. Sonriéndome con sus feos y perfectos dientes, con sus extraños hoyuelos fuera de lugar y ese par de jodidos ojos verde musgo mirando con el placer de una pequeña travesura.

-¿qué esperas, Edward? ¿Me vas a besar o no?- Yo, sí. Yo Isabella Swan, el _grinch del amor_ se había puesto colorada por decir esas horribles palabras.

-claro que te voy a besar Bella. Pero te confesé mis sentimientos y tu arrancaste- él volvió a reír- te besaré, solo después de ponértelo difícil y hacerte rogar por un simple beso.

Edward era alto. Me sacaba fácilmente unos 20 centímetros. Pero no importa si eres 3 centímetros más alto o un metro completo. Toda chica tiene derecho a dar un rodillazo en los testículos de un chico si él le dice eso. Iba a ponerlo en un cartel fosforescente y lo iba a colgar en el bar… justo después que _mami Edward_ se viera en la necesidad de emborracharme por mi atención romántica.

-¡eres un idiota!- mi puño, el que estaba roto en pedacitos y me dolía como la jodida mierda del mundo, dio contra la boca de su estómago.

Él perdió un poco la respiración, pero no quito esa fea sonrisa de su rostro. Mi mano, en cambio, sufrió todos los daños colaterales.

-Vamos Bella, será divertido ver cómo me ruegas por un beso.

-¡JAMÁS! Escúchame bien Cullen, tienes tres segundos para meter tu lengua en mi boca. O no tendremos sexo jamás. ¡Te lo juro!

Él se acercó a mi bastante seguro. Y creí, en el fondo de mi corazón, que me iba a besar. Pero claro, ese jodido órgano es completamente inútil en mi cuerpo.

-Te besaré cuando me lo ruegues, cariño. Y si tendremos sexo… sexo a montones. Solo debes rogarlo.

Y con eso, me dejó sola al lado de la barra que mañana mismo mandaría a incinerar, una mano adolorida, mi cara estaría probablemente desfigurada mañana… ¡Y todo era su jodida culpa!

-¡NO TE VOY A ROGAR!- le grité con el poquito (diminuto) resto de orgullo que me quedaba. Él se dio vuelta solo para guiñar un ojo y sonreír de costado.

.

-100 dólares a que Edward cae primero- escuché a mis espaldas. Era la rubia que había noqueado a mi siliconada oponente. Eso era lo más cercano a "apoyo femenino" que había escuchado salir de la boca de Blondie.

-Pues… si B es que comienza a rogar por cariño… tú te casas conmigo- fue la contra-oferta de Emmett.

Caminé a la salida del Eclipse con la ira acumulada en la cabeza.

Porque Edward era un idiota. Porque tetas falsas peleaba bien. Porque Rosalie me había defendido. Y porque el imbécil de Emmett había decidido hacer la propuesta de matrimonio más estúpida, _–"adorable"-_ degradante_,- "adorable"_ - vergonzosa e insignificante _–"adorable y adorable_"- de matrimonio…. Y porque a _Blondie,_ y sus mejillas completamente rojas, le había encantado.

.

Sentí la fría brisa nocturna fuera del bar. Y estaba segura de una cosa: Edward estaba jodido del cerebro si creía que yo iba a rogar.


End file.
